


Wir werden Helden

by keinekatze132



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, aber das ist overwatch, da weiß keiner was im canon abgeht, passt nicht ganz zum canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Die Gamerin Hana Song wollte schon immer für ihre Welt kämpfen. Eines Tages erhält sie einen mysteriösen Brief, der sie zu einem speziellen Rekruten-Programm einlädt. Dort bildet die mittlerweile im geheimen operierende Organisation Overwatch die nächste Generation Helden aus. Hana trifft auf dem Weg zur Heldin neue Freunde und vielleicht sogar die große Liebe.





	1. Pilot

Jack war wie so oft der letzte der arbeitete. Er hatte alles Nötige bereits erledigt und überprüfte nun alte Papiere um etwas zu tun zu haben. Die Zeiten, in denen Overwatch als offizielle Organisation mit mehreren hundert Angestellten gut organisiert war, waren längst vergangen. Die Leute, die geblieben waren, mussten an zu vielen Stellen gleichzeitig kämpfen. Es war schwierig geworden Freund und Feind auseinander zu halten. Er prüfte erneut die Karte, auf der er eine Reihe von Anschlägen eingezeichnet hatte, in der Hoffnung ein Muster zu erkennen. Jack machte ein paar undurchsichtige Notizen, als ihn die Stimme einer alten Freundin aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Hast du die Liste mit den neuen Rekruten fertig, Jack?“ Jack zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ana! Ich hab dich nicht kommen hören“ sagte er erschrocken. Nicht das ihn das sehr überraschte. Er bemerkte in letzter Zeit immer weniger Sachen. „Du lässt nach, Jack“ sagte Ana, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Er ignorierte sie und suchte eine Liste aus dem Papierstapel vor ihm. „Ich habe vorerst fünf Personen ausgewählt. Sie haben viel Potential. Lena und Brigitte sind bereit für die Ausbildung. Dazu kommt die kleine Erfinderin aus Numbani mit ihrem Roboter. Außerdem sind noch Lucio und D.VA dabei, von denen hast du bestimmt auch schon gehört.“ Er reichte Ana die Liste, welche diese aufmerksam las. „Das wird interessant“ meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„… und nicht vergessen: Ich spiele um zu gewinnen! Bye bye eure D.VA!“ Hana schenkte der Kamera ein breites Lächeln als sie die Übertragung beendete. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schenkte sich ein Glas Cola ein. Sie hatte heute einige gute Runden gespielt und die Zuschauerfragen waren gut genug, um langweiligere Momente im Gameplay zu überbrücken. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit. Zehn Stunden zu Streamen war kein Kinderspiel, aber es war ihr persönlich wichtig einmal pro Woche auf diese Art Spenden zu sammeln. Dieses Mal würden die Erträge Unterkünfte für alle jene finanzieren, die im Krieg mit den Omnics ihr Heim verloren hatten. Mit ihrer weltweiten Popularität konnte Hana den Wiederaufbau von Südkorea unterstützen. International wurde die Lage jedoch immer schlimmer. Nachdem die Omnics und die Menschen Frieden geschlossen hatten, haben viele geglaubt, dass endlich friedliche Zeiten anbrechen würden. Vom Krieg geschwächt gab es jedoch nichts mehr, was die Länder gegen steigende Kriminalität tun konnten. Dazu kamen ständige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Menschen und Omnics. Hana hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass sich kriminelle Organisationen bildeten, die aktiv versuchen den Frieden zu verhindern. Hana fühlte sich machtlos gegen den wachsenden Hass.  
Noch in Gedanken stand sie auf um sich in der Küche ihres kleinen Apartments etwas Essen aufzuwärmen. Als sie durch ihren Flur ging sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel ein helles Stück Papier auf dem Boden liegen. Verwundert hob sie es auf. Es war ein Brief! Besorgt musterte sie ihn. Jemand musste ihn unter ihrer Tür hergeschoben haben. Das einzige, was drauf stand war ihr Name. Es gab keinen Absender und auch keine Briefmarken. Ohnehin waren Briefe ein veraltetes Kommunikationsmittel. Hana hoffte, dass kein übereifriger Fan oder Stalker ihre Wohnung gefunden hatte. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie die Polizei zu rufen, aber diese war in Letzter Zeit nicht sehr zuverlässig. Sollte sie den Brief einfach ungeöffnet wegwerfen? Aber dann würde sie sich Tage lang fragen was drin stand. Schließlich gewann ihre Neugier und sie riss ungeschickt den Brief auf. Als sie das Overwatch Symbol auf dem Papier im inneren sah verwandelte sich ihr Mistrauen in Überraschung. Sie setzte sich dort wo sie stand auf den Boden und begann den Brief sofort zu lesen.

Sehr geehrte Frau Song,  
uns ist aufgefallen, dass Sie großes Interesse am Wiederaufbau der Gesellschaft haben und Initiative zeigen. Wir suchen junge Leute, die außergewöhnliches Engagement beweisen und bereit sind Grenzen zu überschreiten. Wir beobachten Sie schon seit einiger Zeit und Ihre schnelle Lernfähigkeit so wie Ihr starker Wille machen Sie zu einer geeigneten Kandidatin für unser Rekruten-Programm. Sollten Sie Interesse daran haben Overwatch beizutreten, finden Sie sich bitte am 13.Juli um 10:30 am Flughafen in Seoul ein. Bitte bringen Sie ein ausrechendes Reisegepäck für ihren Aufenthalt mit.  
Seien Sie sich bewusst, dass Sie ein Recht haben jeder Zeit Overwatch zu verlassen. Indem Sie sich mit uns treffen gehen Sie jedoch einen Geheimhaltungsvertrag ein, der es ihnen verbietet Informationen über uns weiterzugeben.  
Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich entschließen zu kommen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Jack Morrison 

Hana konnte es nicht glauben. Overwatch bestand aus Legenden und Helden und sie sollte ein Teil davon werden? Der rationale Teil von ihr war überzeugt, dass es sich um einen schlechten Scherz handeln musste. Vielleicht von einer dieser Shows, die Stars in peinliche Situationen bringen? Stirnrunzelnd las sie den Brief erneut. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie würde am 13. am Flughafen sein, auch wenn sie sich damit vor laufender Kamera blamieren würde. Overwatch beizutreten war ein Traum, der Hoffnung bedeutete. Endlich würde sei mehr tun können! In ihrer Entscheidung sicher guckte Hana auf das Datum. Der 13. war ja schon morgen! Wenn sie rechtzeitig in Seoul seien wollte, hätte sie nur noch ein paar Stunden um sich vorzubereiten. Hana fluchte leise. Hätte sie länger gestreamt hatte sie den Termin verpasst. Sofort sprang sie auf und holte ihren größten Koffer aus ihrem Schrank. „Overwatch ich komme!“ murmelte sie.

Um 10 Uhr am nächsten Tag war Hana am Flughafen. Sie war noch nie vorher mit einem Flugzeug geflogen und hatte die Größe eines Flughafens deutlich unterschätzt. Hana war froh, dass sie früh genug da war. Sie hatte sich unauffällig angezogen um nicht von Fans erkannt zu werden. Jetzt hoffte sie jedoch, dass die Leute von Overwatch sie erkennen würden. Nervös kramte sie ein Kaugummi aus ihrer Tasche. Nach einigem Überlegen setzte sie sich in einen der größeren Warteräume möglichst sichtbar auf eine Bank. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte sich eine dunkelhäutige junge Frau neben sie und begann in einem Buch zu lesen. Sie hatte kein Gepäck dabei und Hana ging davon aus, dass sie auf jemanden wartete. Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen und Hana fing an unruhig zu werden. Sie betrachtete die Leute am Flughafen genauer. Filmte der alte Mann wirklich seine Kinder oder gehörte er zu einem Fernsehsender der sie zur Schau stellte? Waren hier etwa irgendwo Mikrophone versteckt?  
Hana wollte grade aufstehen um erneut durch den Flughafen zu gehen, als die Frau neben ihr sich zu ihr umdrehte. Unter ihrem rechten Auge, welches Hana jetzt sehen konnte, war ein geschwungenes Tattoo. „Frau Song? Würden sie mich ein Stück begleiten?“ fragte die Frau. Hana nickte überrascht. Die Frau stand auf und begann in Richtung der Gates zu gehen. Hana musste sich beeilen um mitzukommen. Entweder sie hatte es geschafft oder sie machte sich jetzt erst recht zum Gespött. Aber selbst wenn alles fake war, würde sie jetzt mitspielen und hinterher mit allen Anderen darüber lachen.  
An der Sicherheitskontrolle zeigte die Frau einen Ausweis und die Beiden wurden ohne Überprüfung durchgelassen. Sie gingen durch immer mehr Gänge und Hana verlor langsam die Orientierung. Irgendwann erreichten sie eine unauffällige Tür mit der Aufschrift „Privat“. Die Frau öffnete die Tür, welche ins Freie führte. Sieg gingen auf ein kleines Flugzeug zu. Die Frau wandte sich erneut an Hana. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du in dieses Flugzeug steigen willst?“ fragte sie. „Ja“ sagte Hana und nickte bestätigend. „Dann ist es mir eine Ehre dich bei Overwatch begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Fareeha Amari. Du kannst mich einfach Pharah nennen.“


	2. Ankunft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana lernt Overwatch kennen.

Das Innere des Flugzeugs war einfach eingerichtet. Hana hatte mit luxuriösen Ledersesseln, gigantischen Fernsehern und einer Minibar gerechnet. Stattdessen gab es ähnliche Sitze und Klapptische wie in den Schnellzügen, mit denen Hana normalerweise reiste. Pharah setzte sich im hinteren Bereich des Flugzeuges hin und bedeutete Hana gegenüber von ihr Platz zu nehmen. „Du musst dich anschnallen während wir starten“ sagte Pharah und begann ihren eigenen Gurt einzustellen. Hana beeilte sich ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Tausende von Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf und Hana wusste nicht, welche sie zuerst stellen sollte. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie die Frau, die sich als Fareeha Amari vorgestellt hatte. Sie wirkte ruhig und freundlich. Ihre aufrechte Haltung und ihr wachsamer Blick verliehen ihr trotz ihres jungen Alters eine gewisse Autorität. Bestimmt war Pharah mit der berühmten Ana Amari verwandt! Hatte sie nicht sogar dasselbe Tattoo? Hana hatte als Kind immer staunend den Geschichten über die alten Helden von Overwatch gelauscht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie bald selbst ein Teil dieser Geschichten werden sollte! 

„Du fragst dich bestimmt wohin wir fliegen.“ Pharah riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hana schaute auf und nickte. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sowas fragen darf“ antwortete sie schüchtern. Pharah lächelte. „Wir sind nicht die unheimliche Geheimorganisation für die uns viele Menschen halten. Du kannst mich alles fragen.“ Pharah zögerte kurz. „Ich kann dir nur keine genauen Informationen über unsere Agenten geben. Aber wenn du die Leute kennen lernst wirst du von ihnen erfahren, was du wissen willst.“ Hana lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück und überlegte, womit sie anfangen sollte. „Du bist also wirklich von Overwatch?“ fragte sie. Das brachte Pharah zum Lachen. „So geheimnisvoll wie wir uns verhalten haben hattest du jeden Grund daran zu zweifeln. Wir haben dich unauffällig kontaktiert, damit du jeder Zeit in dein normales Leben zurückkehren kannst. Wenn du dich entscheidest unser Angebot anzunehmen kannst du so auch subtiler arbeiten.“ Pharah kratzte sich am Hals. „Also um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja. Ich bin von Overwatch“ sagte sie. Hana wusste nicht genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Wäre es wirklich ein Problem gewesen, wenn ihr zuerst jemand in ihrer Wohnung alles erklärt hätte? Zu ihrem Glück fing in dem Moment das Flugzeug an zu rollen und die Frauen guckten beide aus dem Fenster um den Start zu beobachten. Als das Flugzeug abhob verkrampfte sich Hanas Hand an ihrer Lehne. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass man den Start so stark merkte. Es war wie den ersten Berg in einer Achterbahn hochzufahren. Nur war ein Flugzeug nicht an Schienen gebunden und das beunruhigte sie.

„Also“ sagte Hana um ihre Angst zu überspielen „wohin fliegen wir?“ „Nach Gibraltar. Dort haben wir einen Stützpunkt“ antwortete Pharah. „Das ist ja Europa!“ rief Hana „Wie lange dauert denn so ein Flug?“ „Dies ist ein normales Personenflugzeug. Wir werden etwas über zehn Stunden unterwegs sein“ sagte Pharah. Hana machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht. „Du musst dich aber nicht die ganze Zeit mit mir unterhalten.“ fügte sie schnell hinzu, „wenn du schlafen willst kannst du deinen Sitz umdrehen und die Lehne nach hinten verstellen.“ Aber Hana war viel zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. Dabei war sie mittlerweile seit fast 24 Stunden wach. Nichts an ihrer Situation fühlte sich real an. Vielleicht war sie ja beim Streamen eingeschlafen. Unauffällig zwickte sie sich ins Bein. Nein, das hier war eindeutig kein Traum. „Kannst du mir mehr über das Programm erzählen an dem ich teilnehmen soll?“ fragte sie. Hana stellte sich darauf ein gegen jede Menge anderer Rekruten in mehreren Tests antreten zu müssen. Sie zweifelte jedoch keinen Moment daran, dass sie bestehen würde. Hana erreichte immer ihre Ziele. „In dem Programm sollst du Overwatch besser kennen lernen und zusammen mit uns rausfinden, wie du dich am besten einfinden kannst. Insgesamt gibt es fünf neue Rekruten. Außerdem bilden wir eine neue Wissenschaftlerin aus. Sie wird viel Zeit mit dir und den anderen Rekruten verbringen. Ich werde sowas wie eine Mentorin für euch sein und eure Ausbildung überwachen.“ erklärte Pharah. „Ob du dich und anschließt bleibt deine eigene Wahl. Wir können es uns nicht mehr leisten Leute abzuweisen, die sich freiwillig bei uns einbringen wollen. Das einzige was du brauchst um bei uns mitzumachen ist der Wille die Welt zu verändern“ Daraufhin erzählte sie Hana von den verschiedenen Aufgaben von Overwatch. Sie kämpften hauptsächlich gegen Terror. Viele Menschen und Omnics nutzten es aus, dass die Welt fast ressourcenlos nach dem Krieg war. Ein größeres Problem waren jedoch jene, die das Kämpfen nicht aufgeben wollen. Es war wichtig Situationen zu deeskalieren um einen erneuten Krieg zwischen Menschen und Omnics zu verhindern. Dabei waren Overwatchs schlimmste Gegner Talon und Null Sector. Gespannt hörte Hana ihr zu. Es war längst ein Großteil der Nacht vergangen als sie sich schlafen legte.

„Hana? Wach auf. Wir landen gleich.“ Die Stimme von Pharah weckte sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Von dem Flugzeugsitzt tat ihr der Nacken weh und sie war müder als beim Einschlafen, aber als Hana sich erinnerte wo sie war, war das alles nicht mehr wichtig. Draußen war keine Wolke zu sehen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schien auf die Küste. Hana sah lange Strände und eine hügelige Landschaft. Sie brachte ihren Sitz wieder in die richtige Position und beobachtete die Landung. Die Landebahn war viel kleiner als am Flughafen in Seoul und endete zu Hanas Entsetzen direkt vorm Meer. Waren Flugzeuge immer so schnell wenn sie landeten? Sie spürte das ganze Flugzeug wackeln als die Räder den Boden berührten. Aber noch immer wurden sie kaum langsamer. Sie krallte sich in ihren Sitz und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Ruck kam das Flugzeug zum Stehen und Hana traute sich wieder aus dem Fenster zu gucken. Sie war zum ersten Mal in Europa! Vor dem Flughafen wartete ein unauffälliges Auto auf Hana und Pharah. Der Fahrer war ein Roboter. Hana hatte gehört, dass in Europa meistens Roboter mit menschenähnlichem Körper aber ohne Intelligenz Autos fuhren. In Korea war es üblicher selbstfahrende Autos zu besitzen. Sie fragte sich ob es abgesehen vom Aussehen einen wirklichen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Methoden gab. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Frage der Ästhetik. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren los. Die Straße führte einen Berg hinauf und Hana konnte Touristen sehen, die Affen streichelten. Sie musste grinsen als sie sah, wie sehr die meisten Leute unter der Hitze litten. Ihr selbst kamen die Temperaturen kühl vor. 

Sie fuhren durch einige unübersichtliche Nebenstraßen bis sie an einem großen Tor ankamen, welches direkt in den Berg führte. Obwohl Hana keine Kameras erkennen konnte öffnete das Tor sich als sie näher kamen. Overwatch musste andere Möglichkeiten haben Personen vom Weiten zu erkennen. Der Wagen hielt im inneren einer großen Halle an und Pharah bedeutete Hana auszusteigen. Hana schaute sich um. Die Halle war im Inneren des Berges und wirkte wie eine natürliche Höhle. Auf der anderen Seite öffnete sie sich und gab den Blick auf eine große Anlage frei. Mehrere Gebäude, die durch kleine Brücken und Gänge verbunden waren, lagen zwischen Felsen verteilt. Eine große Straße führte über das Gelände zu einem Startplatz für Drohnen. Obwohl der Stützpunkt riesig war konnte Hana nur wenige Leute sehen. „Dein Gepäck wird auf dein Zimmer gebracht. Komm mit. Ich melde dich an“ sagte Pharah und winkte Hana zu einem kleinen Gebäude. Hana riss sich vom Anblick des Stützpunktes los und beeilte sich ihr zu folgen.

Als sie das Gebäude betrat wäre sie am liebsten gleich wieder hinausgelaufen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Gorilla! Entgeistert schaute sie zu Pharah. Diese schien aber überhaupt nicht überrascht einen Affen zu treffen. „Guten Morgen Winston“ begrüßte Pharah den Affen. „Hallo Pharah“ grüßte der Affe zurück. „Hattet ihr einen guten Flug?“ fragte er. Ein sprechender Affe? Hana war sich nicht sicher was sie darüber denken sollte. Aber sie wollte ein Mitglied von Overwatch werden! Dann würde sie auch mit sprechenden Gorillas klarkommen. „Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Hana Song“ stellte sie sich höflich vor. „Ah Frau Song. Wir haben dich bereits erwartet. Du kannst mich Winston nennen“ sagte Winston und tippte etwas auf seinem PC. „Du kannst mich Hana nennen“ erwiderte sie. Winston nickte. „Winston ist unser leitender Wissenschaftler“ erklärte Pharah. „Für gewöhnlich wirst du ihn also im Labor und nicht in der Verwaltung finden.“ Winston lächelte. „Eigentlich haben wir die meisten Verwaltungsaufgaben automatisiert. Nur zu besonderen Anlässen schicken wir jemanden hier hin. Ich bin vielleicht etwas altmodisch, aber ich bevorzuge es neue Mitglieder persönlich zu begrüßen“ sagte er. Hana freute sich persönlich begrüßt zu werden. „Danke. Ich finde das nicht altmodisch“ sagte sie. „Das ist gut“ sagte Winston zerstreut. „Abgesehen von Tracer ist sie die Erste, oder?“ fragte er an Pharah gewandt. „Richtig. Meine Mutter ist unterwegs um Efi und Orisa abzuholen. Wir brauchen die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern, daher ist das etwas komplizierter. Meine Mutter meinte, dass sie die Familie von früher kennt. Um Lucio kümmre ich mich morgen. Er spielt heute Abend ein Konzert in England. Brigitte kommt erst nächste Woche zusammen mit Reinhardt her. Heute zeige ich Hana erstmal ihr Zimmer. Morgen hat sie Zeit genug alles kennen zu lernen“ sagte Pharah und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen!“ Hana drehte sich zu Winston um und winkte. „Bis später“

Hana und Pharah gingen über den Hof zu einem der größeren Gebäude. Auf einem Schild an der Tür stand „Unterkünfte“. Das Gebäude wirkte recht heimisch. Vor dem Eingang hatte jemand Blumen gepflanzt und in den Fenstern hingen bunte Vorhänge. „Tracer und ich haben versucht die alten Unterkünfte etwas gemütlicher zu machen“ sagte Pharah als sie Hanas Blick sah. „Wir sind nicht länger ein Teil des Militärs, daher können wir jetzt alles etwas persönlicher einrichten“ erklärte sie und öffnete die Tür für Hana. Sie traten in einen kurzen Flur, der sich in einen großen Wohnraum öffnete. Es standen mehrere Sofas im Raum verteilt und an einer Wand hing ein Fernseher. „Das ist unser Aufenthaltsraum. Offiziell dient er dazu, dass ihr Teamfähigkeit entwickelt, aber in Wirklichkeit fanden wir es zu trist den ganzen Tag zu arbeiten oder in einem kleinen Zimmer zu sitzen“ Pharah führte sie zu einer Treppe. „Hier oben sind die Zimmer der Rekruten. Als eure Mentorin wohne ich bei euch. Mein Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges. Keine Sorge. Die Namen stehen auf den Türen“ sie ging ein paar Schritte den Gang hinab. „Guck hier ist dein Zimmer“ sagte sie und Zeigte auf eine Tür auf der in Großbuchstaben „Hana Song“ stand. In dem Raum standen ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein, Hanas Meinung nach ziemlich altmodischer PC stand. Ihr Koffer lag bereits neben ihrem Schrank. „Es ist nicht viel, aber wenn du es etwas persönlich einrichtest lässt es sich aushalten“ sagte Pharah zögernd. „Ach was! Ich liebe es!“ rief Hana und schmiss sich lachend auf das Bett. Das hier war ihr Zimmer in einer Overwatch Zentrale! Sie fühlte sich schon fast wie eine richtige Agentin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Flughafen in Gibraltar ist für seine kurze Landebahn bekannt und jagt immer wieder Touristen einen ordentlichen Schrecken ein. Es freut mich, dass einige Leute das erste Kapitel gelesen haben! Ich hoffe, dass ich es geschafft hab die ganzen Räume ordentlich zu beschreiben. Es hat recht lange gedauert die Ortsangaben an die Map anzupassen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich auf dieser Seit hoch lade. Außerdem auch das erste, was ich seit mehreren Jahren veröffentliche ^^‘ Ich hoffe mir ist kein dummer Fehler beim Hochladen passiert. Ansonsten: Bleibt dran! Es geht spannend weiter! (Die nächsten Kapitel werden länger. Ich wollte dieses gerne inhaltlich abgeschlossen haben.)


End file.
